Run Kids!
by redrizen2hell
Summary: They are being used as bait,Dumbledore's idea.Six students find their survival a little bit harder to assure.The prey has attacked and hasn't stopped.What's worse?Figuring out what to do when you are paired off with your worst enemy in a muggle home. DMHG
1. Separation

hi! well, as you probably have figured out by now i don't usually do harry potter fics, but i gotta start somewhere. i have been a potter fanatic since 4th grade and i am junior now. i don't know why i didn't get into potter fics until recently, but i think it was because the only ones i had read were HP/HG or HG/RW and they were so perdictable. then i read a DM/HG and i fell in love...i have been completely obsessed lately. the only thing is the bookHBP kinda ruined any chance i had of making my own HP fic. Then i decided that people would probably be able to live with out me giving away any spoilers. so lets just preted that book 6 hasn't happened yet, okely dokely? and for those with suggestions or comments please either email me or review! alrighty then lets get on with the bloody show!

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own harry potter...or any of the characters in this fic...although i do so wish i owned mr. draco malfoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Calm yourselves! There have been wars before us, and there will be wars to follow." The soothing voice of the most respected wizard miraculously quieted the din of the room. A hush spread like the plague. Tears somehow ceased to fall. Hands, shaking hands, loss the resolve to comfort their fellow classmates. Eyes lifted expectantly, as if to ask a sorrowful question. _Will we survive this?_ It was a silent inquiry, but the answer was more powerful than thought possible for a man to whom looked so fragile. "My young warriors, have you no faith? Your parents, your teachers, have protected you thus far, and yet you cannot give us a moments time to prove ourselves capable once more? Voldemort..." Dumbledore paused to let his students exhale the breath of air that they habitually sucked in at the awful name. "Has risen, but the war has just begun, and he will not win. I will not allow it!" An echo sounded in the hall, and with their headmaster's confidence, the children broke out in an enthusiastic applause.

"How the bloody hell does he do that?" An extremely nervous Ron asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Harry answered in awe. He couldn't help but appreciate the feeling of relief that had suddenly crept up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. It had been a total of twenty-seven minutes since the ministry had declared war. They had done so in such an aggravating way that Harry himself had gone into fits of tears and screeches. A picture of dead bodies scattered across a street had been posted on the front page. The news was out that a horde of wizards had been murdered and by using the sad fact they had prostrated their lifelessphotosacross the wizard world as a declaration. A symbol of the what would come now that an evil had infiltrated their precious, ideal little bubble. It made him sick that they could be so emotionless over death, not just the death of one, but of dozens. "Thankfully we still have Dumbledore though. Hermione? You okay? You're kind of quiet."

"What do you want me to say?" Her voice wavered in strength. Frustrated to no end the knowledgeable girl stood up quickly, afraid of showing her greatest weakness. A weakness that she had gone several years of not being tied down to. The simple truth that she was in fact a girl. A hopelessly pathetic female on the verge of hopelessly pathetic tears.

"Miss Granger?" Heads turned like ocean waves to stare at the fleeing figure. "Where is it that you are going?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned slightly. Trying her hardest to smile. "Ladies room calls to me."

"Ah, of course. But if you wouldn't mind telling the ladies' room that you are about to hear the most important news imaginable, I would be very grateful."

"I'll do that." Shaking in embarrassment Hermione sat down instantaneously at the closest table. Sadly for her it had been the Slytherin table, and worse yet, she had sat in between two very large boys. One went by the name of Goyle, while the other stuck to the title Crabbe.

"Lost are we?" Malfoy, who sat across the table, asked the Gryffindor with a sneer of pure hatred.

"Speak for yourself. You might be lost, but I know exactly where I am." She replied uninterested.

"As if I would speak for you? I don't even know your bloody language." He was completely agitated by her blatant act of ignoring him.

"Touché Malfoy."

Armed and ready with his next comeback, Draco was cut off by Dumbledore speaking up again. "Lucky bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"Now, as I speak, withhold your groans of boredom. For what I am about to say, and I mean everything I am about to say, is detrimental to your future. All right then." Breaking away with a sigh he hesitantly continued. "Fifty years ago, give or take, the muggles of this world went through a tragic time. It was not only a time of war, but a time of separation between everyone. Although, it was not their first world war it was more memorable than the prior. Now I know most of us consider muggles inferior to ourselves. And I am sure in a lot of ways they are, but in their time of need and struggle they always pull through and come out stronger. In this very country a hell broke loose. Nothing was safe. The children, the future, of this country were sent away in a hasty escape. And as it would seem cowardice, it was truly brilliant. They were packed up in trains and sent to the country side, there they hid until the war had passed. The wizard community has decided that this is our only option." A roar of controversy sounded out.

"What?" Hermione breathed. She had heard stories, horrific stories of those children who had so smartly ran. How some had never found there ways back home, or had been separated from their brothers and sisters. Dumbledore couldn't possibly be serious.

"I always knew he was mad." Muttered a distempered Malfoy. "He must be joking."

"He only jokes with Harry." The girl retorted in all seriousness. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She asked. "It's true. I'm not lying."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. Your eyes said it all."

"If you stop gazing into them then they might stop speaking to you."

"Oh come off it."

"No, perhaps later though."

"Hardy har har."

"Quite a laugh you got there Granger. Don't let Madam Pomfrey hear it, she'll think your dying of some ghastly disease."

"Great. And since you originally found it, I could name it after you. The Malfoy syndrome. It's a contagious mental disease, horrific and ghastly, from what I hear, and deathly too."

"Tell me do mudbloods always have such a fantastic sense of humor or is it just you?"

"I'm really not in the mood Malfoy."

"Could have fooled me. That was the best foreplay I have ever had the pleasure of enduring."

"Haven't been around as much as you brag then?"

"Actually, the truth is I usually skip the petty intro and get on with the encore." Malfoy smirked at the now blushing Hermione.

"Shut it, he's about to talk."

"Subtle way to change the subject."

"I said shut it."

"you shut it first then."

"Why don't you."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I somehow forgot what we were shutting again."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Quiet down once more please. This is probably shocking, I know. And most of you won't even know how to properly deal with this information until the day you are sitting on the train. Most of you will be split up. We are having to hide you in Muggle homes, because we all know that Voldemort would find every last one of you if you resided in the wizard community. These people are aware fully of what you are. They are relatives, or friends of someone from our world. And are ready to take on the responsibility of hiding you. I understand those of you who would rather stay and fight, stand up for what you believe in. Whatever that be." Taking another pause Dumbledore took the time to glance from Harry to Draco, making both shift uncomfortably in their seats. "But you must remain safe. This war will be an ugly one, and it is quite plausible that many lives will be lost. And our world cannot afford to lose precious lives such as your own."

"I don't...I don't..." Hermione's wall shattered as her voice cracked in naked despair.

"...understand." Malfoy finished for her.

"The size of the groups moved together depends on the space that these generous people can offer. To a certain extent we will allow people to choose the peers they desire to live with. After the initial pairing occurs, bags will be packed, andhomeswill be found. The dinner you are about to enjoy will be the last you all share under the protection of Hogwarts, so I dare say make it a memorable one."

"Hermione!" Ron's voice was easily recognized and the Gryffindor girl began to stand in compliance.

"What are you their bitch?" Inquired Malfoy angrily. "If they tell you to speak do you?"

"Burn Draco Malfoy, you slimy ferret of a man. Just burn." With that she fully stood and left a glare in her wake. Behind her, curly, unmanageable hair trailed effortlessly. She walked with her chin held high, almost in a snotty demeanor, but purely a confident one. Her robes flowed behind her as she moved, and tucked easily under her when she sat.

"This is just too weird. Buggers. I can't even believe it. I can't feel it." Hermione admitted aloud.

"Ditto." The boys sighed. The three looked up at each other and something told them that everything was going to be just fine. "We will still be together. That's always a plus."

For an hour or so, table conversed, not limiting themselves to their own houses, but reaching out to those in others. Saying silent goodbyes, and understood apologies. Packs were made, bonds were broken. Their world was being torn apart, and they couldn't do anything about it. Girls cried, they didn't shed tears, they wept. Some boys decided to sit in solitude, not even bothering to say farewell. When the time finally came where there was no other choice but to head up to their rooms, hesitance was practically required.

The golden trio stood together and began their journey when their names were called by their headmaster. They were not alone. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were also designated to approach the teachers table.

"What I am about to tell you is not a matter that will be discussed. Are we understood?" Nodding followed his command. "We do not mean to be so judgmental. Perhaps that is not the word. We do not mean to assume the worst of you before you even have the chance to act, but we must do something before assumptions become fact. We know that each of you are planning on remaining together in your little groups, but that will not be happening. We are severely afraid that choices will be made immaturely. Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Countless times you have disobeyed obvious rules to do what you consider right. And yes, most of the time everything worked out, but in this case we cannot take that chance. You are all three to be separated. The same goes for you three also. We do not want temptations to reach you Mr. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe. This is final. We have threehousesthat are prepared for the worst. And the worst is you. Goyle you are to be with Harry. Crabbe you are to be with Ron, and Herm-"

"Sir! No. No. No. No!" Hermione stomped her feet. "You cannot put me with him!"

"Yes, I know it would be more suitable if you were with one of the other two boys, but I am afraid if I put Draco with Mr. Potter or Ron they will kill each other. Therefore defeating the whole idea of sending you away. You are the only one I trust to control your dislikes. I will answer no further questions. This is for you own safety. Please began your way back to your common rooms. Be packed by the morning if you will. Goodnight then."

* * *

so what did you think? Tell me! should i continue? i like it...do you?

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	2. Connection

Hey folks!

Ok so i have a lot to say. **First of all, i am in desperate need of a new summary to display. the one i have doesn't give an idea of what this story holds, and i am horrible at summaries. if any of you who have read my story thus far have any ideas, or would like to create a summary for me i would greatly appreciate it.** secondly, this chapter is important, but short. thirdly, do you like it? whats wrong with it and whats good about it? if you have any questions or comments please review or email me.

_Disclaimor:i do not own harry potter or any of the characters from the __books__...i asked them if they wanted to join my force, but they declined and said i didn't pay enough to keep them up to their knees in chocolate frogs. oh well..._

* * *

"Hermione stop pacing you're making me dizzy." Ginny drawled in annoyance. She sank further into the maroon couch before the fire, trying her hardest to disappear. "I can't believe this. I mean I can't even cry. I want to cry. Why can't I cry?" 

"It's not that time of the month?" Offered Ron blankly.

Ignoring his comment Ginny continued, "I mean you would think that, well, I don't know...I can't believe this!"

Harry stared off. He knew something wasn't right. It was almost to ridicules that he and his friends had been separated. Especially when everyone else was able to choose their- "Something is wrong."

The group stared up at him questionably. "We know its mad Harry, but there's nothing you can do. It's not like it will last forever." The voice of reason said with a sigh. She stood still for the moment, deep in what could only be described as thought. Though her mind was so muddled that she was practically going crazy.

"You! You should be even more worried than me. You and Malfoy? You are going to kill each other. Ron and Crookshanks have a better relationship then the two of you!" He vented loudly, silencing the Gryffindor common room. "This is more than just mad. It has to be false. Something isn't right. Who in the right mind would pair us up with the scum of Slytherin?"

Ron mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked curiously after catching random syllables.

"I said..." He again muttered incoherent words.

Harry growled in frustration. "Speak up man! This isn't the time to be cracking jokes."

"I went to talk to Dumbledore."

"What? When?"

"When I said I was going to the bathroom." Ginny giggled at this. "What so funny?"

"I thought you had an allergic reaction to that Turkish delight. I know how you get after you eat that stuff. You stomach starts to ac-"

"SHUT UP!" Ron screeched.

"Yeah. And you turn that color too. When you came back it might have been even darker. I thought for sure you were having difficulties in the-"

Interrupting Ginny, Harry turned to his steaming friend. "Ron will you just say what you were trying to say. There is no point in going on about your allergies."

"Okay. Anyway, I couldn't stand the fact that I was going to be stuck with an oaf, and that we couldn't stay together through this. So on my way to Dumbledore's office I started hearing voices in one of the classrooms. I recognized Professor McGonagall's voice so I slowed down and I heard...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"We cannot do this to them Albus. They are just children!" Her words jumbled over each other in obvious anguish. "What if they find out? They won't ever trust us again. We are their teachers and we are sending them directly into what we swore to save them from!"_

_"Minerva enough! The choice has been made we cannot go back now." Dumbledore boomed with power._

_Ron hearing this edged closer and closer to the slightly open door, praying that he would learn something that would explain the odd happenings._

_"And if it doesn't work? If everything just blows up in our faces, then what? Could you honestly live with that?" Snape pointed out disapprovingly._

_Dumbledore sighed. "They have handled worse before." His tone stated obvious annoyance, as if he, the headmaster, was being chastised for his ideas._

_"That doesn't even sound like you! Don't you care at all?" Cried McGonagall. Since even before the war had been declared Dumbledore had speaking rubbish, foolish rubbish almost. She couldn't even believe her ears. People at her age didn't usually have hero's, or figures of admiration, but she did. And the man she had adored her whole life was acting like a mad man, and she didn't know why. For the decades that she had worked along side Dumbledore he had proved on thousands of occasions his dedication to his students and their safety. But as it turned out, when the time became the toughest, he was directing his children into the face of evil. She didn't understand, and she didn't want to._

_"I have my reasons, and hasn't that been enough in the past?" He asked sincerely._

_Both professors shook their heads. "In the past," McGonagall started. "You would have never presented a sword to a child. A sword to heavy for them to even carry, and then fed them to the lions. You would have never told one of your students to go into a store blindly when an unforgivable curse was all that awaited them. IN THE PAST YOU WOULD HAVE FOUGHT YOUR OWN WAR, NOT HAND IT OFF TO KIDS OF SEVENTEEN!" She breathed in stuffy air. "But most of all my dear man, you would have never lied, you would have told them they were really getting into."_

_"You are using them for bait." Added Snape, taken aback at his fellow professor's outburst._

_"What would you have me do then? If either of you two have a better idea then speak it now." He looked at them both with hope. When neither supplied what he prayed they could, he spoke again. "Then we will have faith in those children as we have in the past. They have not let us down before, and I know it wrong for me to say that, but it's true. If I see a sign that any of them are on the verge of a deathly danger then I will gladly lay down my life for theirs, and I mean that." With that, Dumbledore bowed slightly and began his journey back to his office. When he reached the door he heard a shuffle, he smiled. "I must inform you Mr. Weasley, when spying, one must make sure that the prey hears them not in the slightest. And I afraid that I have heard you, which makes you very nervous, am I right?"_

_Ron nodded, redder then ever before._

_"Follow me then."_

* * *

Reality

* * *

Hermione coughed, more like hacked, in surprise. Now she was sure it was all a dream. 

"Really?" Harry asked weakly, somehow knowing the news was by far the truth.

"I'm lost. Does that mean Dumbledore is using all the students for his own army?" Ginny was getting the feeling that she knew a lot less then the others. "Or are there specific students. Does this have to do with you guys be paired off?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. They all looked up at her as she started pacing once more. "It makes sense, just think about it. Okay so, uh, right. Okay...he said bait. He clearly wouldn't separate all the students if we were ALL bait. Right? I mean that is just not logical, why not keep us all at the school?"

"Yeah, but Hermione he's separating us too." Harry threw in helpfully.

"Right. So then, he, oh I don't know!" She turned to Ron. "What did he say to you after that?"

"Not much actually. Just that whatever I heard should be kept inside my head, but you know when he told me not to tell he had that bloody gleam, so I figured he just said that because it's his duty or whatever. And after I told him how we wanted to stay together. He just said that he would think about it, and maybe he could work something out." Ron shrugged, rather relieved that his friends were now partaking his worries as their own.

"Whatever that means. He seemed pretty set on us being split up."

"Still not understanding." Ginny stated. "I mean I could see why he wants to use you guys for bait, lets all face it, your kind of on you-know-who's black list, but why pigmy death eaters? That part doesn't make sense."

"Maybe because Dumbledore figures they will rat out our hiding place to Voldemort. Making us more accessible _bait_." The way Harry said the last word was with a bite of venom and a lot of spit. He looked up when no one responded to his suggestion. All eyes were wide and shocked at the display of evident anger. He sighed. "its possible."

"No its not. Dumbledore would never do anything like that, not even to those goons. He is brilliant, and this has to be just another one of his brilliant ideas." She winced at her own lack of conviction.

Ron shook his head, just as angry as Harry. "You have us all convinced now Hermione." He said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I can't believe that Dumbledore would be this heartless, I just can't. I need to...I need to do something." She searched the couched, finding her books and scarf. "I be back later to pack."

The three Gryffindors followed Hermione with their eyes, not knowing themselves what to do. Harry was the first to move. He stood and said his goodnights before heading up to his room to packing of his own. Ginny and Ron stayed in the common room for a hour or so. They shared their concerns, and comfort. Together they wrote their parents of the details, knowing that they probably knew about them being sent off. And as they hugged each other, a rare act of love, Hermione sat in a corner of the empty library. Crying, alone, only having the noiseless and lifeless books about her.

"Granger I'm sorry." A shadowed figure stepped into her view.

"What? Malfoy? What are you the hell are you sorry for?" She questioned numbly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Well, I thought this school would at least provide a cupboard for you mudbloods to stay in, but instead you are forced to sleep among the literature."

"I despise you." She snapped back in a weak attempt of spite.

Malfoy opened his eyes wide and jumped back. He brought both his hands to his heart in a tight grasp. From his mouth a shocked screech sounded, and Hermione could only watch with a tiny amount of curiosity. Then he laughed, and she blinked. "That's going to leave a scar Granger."

"It's not my fault your pale, translucent skin can't withstand a boo-boo." She rolled her eyes and stood. "What are you doing in the library this late at night?"

"As if I'd tell you, you filthy mudblood." He threw his head back, and then forward, releasing a ball of mucus just a foot away from Hermione. "I never tire of that name." He smirked that devilish smirk of hate, and then headed off to another section of the library.

For minutes Hermione just stood there staring at the spit below her. She just couldn't get by it. There is puddled, sticky and warm, and she had the most depressing connection to it. She almost felt similar to the way she perceived it. She was stuck, she couldn't move, she couldn't talk, hell, she couldn't even think. Fighting the urge to stand there longer than she already had, Hermione carefully crouched down and pulled her books to her chest. Sidestepping the sitting saliva, she left her sanctuary, knowing that it was almost to plausible that she would never set foot in it again.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter my friends. 

please do help me with my summary, i would really be grateful.

ok then R&R PLEASE!

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	3. Intervention

so hey again...um I changed my summary, I hope it helps...anyway enjoy!

disclaimor: i do not own...blah, blah, blah

Chapter 3

"Eyes wide! Ears open!" Demanded a tired Snape on the verge of complete insanity. "I don't know why. I don't know when. But somehow you little-"

"Severus! Let me cut in will you?" McGonagall sighed. "What he was trying to tell you, in an odd way I might **add**, is that the Headmaster has reconsidered your pairings." She looked over the six students, it was more like she looked up to five of them and glanced down once in a while at the only girl. "I believe you all have Mr. Weasley to thank for it."

Malfoy grunted unpleasantly.

"That's right Draco. Thanks to Weasley here, all six of you will be transported somewhere exclusive...together...like one happy family I'm sure." Sneered Snape with the corners of his mouth twitching, up, down, up, down. Finally he held his hand out and led his colleague out of the **room**.

Harry stood still for a moment, then, as he dropped his head slightly, he saw a hand, open and flat. He looked at it and then towards its owner, Ron, and smiled. He brought his own hand up and slapped it against his friends. "Too bad. I was really hoping to bond with Goyle. Buggers." He said in mock **depression** while snapping his finger in exaggeration.

"Same here. I thought that me and Crabbe could possible start special between us. Maybe a brotherly **relationship**." Joked Ron, joining in on the sarcasm.

"I bet." Draco elbowed one of his goons and snorted. Almost like a domino set, both boys slapped their knees and belched the hardiest laughs they could muster. Rolling his eyes, Malfoy looked across the room at a not so happy Gryffindor. Her arms were folded so tightly against her chest that he was positive she was going to bruise herself. He smirked, his day couldn't get any better. "What Granger? Disappointed because you couldn't get me all to yourself?"

She raised her head and glared pointedly into his eyes, sending him speechless. "You caught me. How do you do it?" Angrily she glanced at her friends, **who** had ceased their celebration to watch the hateful exchange, and lifted her eyebrows. The gesture obviously suggested something, because both of the boy's expressions turned grave. Harry nodded. Ron rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione's eye's watered and she bit her lip. They shuffled closer together, practically huddled, and then began walking to the door.

"Oh come one. Let me in on the secret." Draco whined, stepping towards them, his bodyguards following his **advance**, he had almost reached their backs when Hermione spun on her heel to insult him. A little to close for comfort. Her nose met his chest in warm introduction. Her eyes traveled up to his quickly before they jumped back, in a synchronized motion.

"Bloody Bastard." She mumbled, being tugged away by a worried Harry.

"Bloody Mudblood." He muttered at exactly the same time. They blinked, then glared.

"Come on Hermione we don't have time for this." Harry pulled harder, dragging his friend around the corner and through an empty hall. Something harsh was yelled after him, but he couldn't have cared less. Things seemed to be falling into place, and that was anything but good. It only meant that what Ron had told them was right. They were just bait, and now they were bait being strung together and forced into the same place, which just makes the whole termination process much easier for Voldemort.

Ron walked behind Hermione, deep in thought. He was slowly taking in everything in, right then, right there. In front of him Harry had released Hermione and she had paused to study him. She walked to Ron and clasped his hand. Giving it a comforting squeeze she held her other hand out to harry. He smiled gently and took it. They walked to their dorms, knowing that all that awaited them there were their suitcases.

"I'll miss you Hagrid." Hermione's arms tightened around. He was crying, she was crying, it was quite a sight.

"Oh, 'mione. I don't know what I'm gonna do with m'self without you three." He sniffed loudly and let his favorite girl go.

Harry recognized it as his turn and he enveloped himself in the half-giant's hug. Ron followed suit, and when the trio had wiped the tears streaming down their red faces they waved goodbye and gave one last look to Hogwarts, then to each other. "Let's go." Harry said quietly.

As they moved through the hordes of panicking students, a feeling took charge of their senses. Sure, they were always sad when they entered the train that traveled from their homes to their sanctuary, but now, they were boarding it without the familiar promise. The promise that the next time they climbed those wobbly steps onto the train they would be heading somewhere they knew.

They searched for an empty compartment, but they were finding it rather difficult. In every place they looked there were kids hugging and moving about, still trying to say their goodbyes, knowing that it was possible they would be the last to share. Finally they came across what looked to be a desolate room and they piled into it.

Minutes passed. Then hours. Two, three at time, children were let out and shoved into the arms of strangers. Eventually days came and went. Only the six chosen students remained. For pretty much the whole time, they hadn't moved from their compartments except when they needed to go to the bathroom or call for the cart woman. Hermione was the only one who had made several excuses to leave, she was the only one who felt the need to be alone. She realized that for as long as the war survived, or as long as they did, she would be constantly surrounded by not only her friends but her enemies also. The thought plagued her and she felt the yearning desire to escape. She grabbed a book from one of her bags and ran from her new developing world. As she walked along, not exactly ready to find a room to crawl into she spotted something interesting. Crouching with his head in his hands, and his eyes to the window, was Draco Malfoy. His expressions showed sadness, agony almost, but Hermione disregarded it. Due to the fact that she was sure that ferret boy couldn't truly possess those human emotions, Hermione figured he already knew that she was there, and was just putting on a show for her. So she walked towards him and leaned against the door frame. "Where are dumb and dumber?"

He moved his eyes away from the fleeting trees and stared at her. "What?" he asked blankly.

"You know. The oafs who follow you everywhere." She held her arms relative to a monkey and bent her knees. "They kind of look like this. One is named after a muggle disease, the other is just ugly."

He smirked at this, but then stopped. "Get out."

"Make me."

"I will, and you know I will."

"Well you know what I will do if you try, so go ahead, I'm waiting."

"Just leave."

Hermione's lips tightened. He was joking, or whatever you call what he usually does. He was serious, deadly serious. "Who crawled up your butt and died?" She inquired angrily before striding away. She found a hiding place and curled up on a bench-like seat. Hours flew easily, and by the time Hermione had reached the last page of her book the train screeched to an abrupt stop. The lights flickered, and the Gryffindor girl was reminded of her third year when the dementors had infiltrated. There was shouting going on outside and she lifted herself to the window. All she could see was water, that's it, and she knew why. They were on a bridge, and she was pretty much in the center of it.

Slightly nervous she walked to the door of her compartment and looked down the hall. There was nothing in sight. She thought for sure that Harry and Ron would be as curious as her, but they weren't peaking out anywhere. What if something had happened to them? Rushing, no, flying down the to where she remembered them to be, Hermione halted herself right before crashing into a solid figure. "Did you see something?" He questioned hurriedly. She shook her head and tried to move past him. "Where do you think your going? That's where the screams came from, we need to go this way." He pointed to the direction she had come from.

"But Harry and Ron. They are down there!" She tried yet again to move around him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let me go Malfoy they are down there!" Kicking and screaming she struggled against him.

"Oh no you don't, I need you." He put her over his shoulder and winced in pain when she pelted her knees into his chest. "Tell me a spell that can move this train, there has to be one, and you are the only person who would know it. Tell me!"

"What? Are you serious? Let me go. Now. Or I'm going to tell you a spell, but it isn't going to move this train. Do you understand me?" She howled miserably when he caught her thighs hard in his hands and lifted them up and over his shoulders. She hit the floor with her head, not having enough time to break the fall with her hands. Anger boiled within her, but a yelp from ahead of her snagged her attention. With her head pounding from the fall she stood and started sprinting to aid her friends. Watching her run was Draco, contemplating his next move. Shrugging unconvincingly, he continued to walk opposite of the heroic girl.

Through the halls a high pitch shrill echoed and the sound only made Malfoy's heart pound harder. "Damn wench." He swirled around and raced the path he had seen her take seconds prior. When he reached what he could only imagine was the room that the trio had been staying in, he hacked in surprise. It was a sight he had only dreamed of seeing, but as he stared down at it, the feeling towards it was more similar to a nightmare. He flicked his head side to side, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then he kind of stumbled down next to the body. From a corner near him he heard a gurgling and then a heaving, but he didn't react to it. He just placed his hand on the lifeless ankle before him and tugged at it, nothing happened, nothing.

ok so tell me what you think please...reviews make me want to update faster!

well i love you guys

chow chow

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	4. Disintegration

I'M BACK! yaaa

tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Make it stop." Hermione choked out from behind him. Malfoy turned slightly, still resting his hand on the ankle. He noticed Weasley slouched against her, blood spilling out from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were open wide and focused harshly ahead as they twitched and pulsed inside of his skull. Draco clenched his fist once and stood to glare at his dense friends.

"What were you thinking! You could have at least waited until we arrived!" He yelled at them. They shrugged stupidly from the bench seat to his right.

"They started it. And its not like they're dead or anything." Goyle chimed annoyingly like a small child found guiltily punching a sibling.

Hermione pushed Ron to the side and slid from under him. She stood slowly, seemingly building strength for what she was about to say. "You were in their compartment." She stated hauntingly. "You must have come in here, therefore starting whatever it is!"

"No." Crabbe started, "they called us in here. So they started it." He smiled, obviously proud of his answer.

Harry moved just a little on the floor and coughed a puke green wad of phlegm for the audience around him. He tilted his head and mumbled out an explanation, or so Hermione assumed, to why he was puking and Ron was having mini seizures. She moved down to his level and leaned in close, only to hear a few slurred words. Finally, after spitting up once more, Harry cleared his throat. "We heard noise across the hall and we thought that it was you. So we told you, or them, to come look outside 'cause we saw something. Turns out they weren't you." He finished before collapsing into another fit."

By then Malfoy had stood too, walked to the window and was intently centered on something happening. Hermione, who was just as curious, stumbled over her fallen friend and stopped to examine the activities outside. All she noticed was that they were on a very high bridge above very deep water. She glanced at Malfoy and he just continued to stare. Shaking her head, Hermione spun around and leaned against the glass. Ron was beginning to relax, his eyes were closed gently. "Then what happened?" She sighed.

"The usual." The redheaded boy spat out. "We exchanged insults, and then WHAM, I was flying against the wall and Harry's lights went out."

"It was so funny. You should have seen it Draco." Crabbe insisted, trying his hardest to get on the better side of his leader. "Whatcha looking at anyway?" He inquired hesitantly. Malfoy said nothing in return.

Hermione back handed him softly, attempting to bring him back to reality. When failing to do so, she shoved off the window and lifted her hand quickly to pull hard on some strands of hair that had disobeyed his intense amount of hair gel. At the first tug he showed no signs of recognition, but the second one proved other wise. He swatted her hand away with force and then not bothering to step over the Potter below him, he heard a distinct crunch as he let his full weight crush atop the Harry's stomach. Satisfied he signaled to his goons for them to follow, and then exited the room.

Gaining his usual smirk back Malfoy twisted his head around, only enough to catch the eyes of Hermione, "and I was about to break out a bottle of pumpkin juice, too bad they were still alive." He took off soon after, thinking intently on what he had really seen outside the window.

"I thought you were dead." The Gryffindor girl said sadly. "It was awful."

"But 'mione we're not...so, do you think you could go look out that window for us?" Harry was slowly standing, while Ron lifted his shirt to wipe the blood from his face. "And don't go mad either."

"Why would you warn me like that, now I really will go mad. Besides I was just looking out there and there isn't anything going on."

"Then look again." He commanded simply. He watched her eye him, shrug, and then glance out the glass.

"Nothing." She sighed only a few seconds after complying.

"Come on 'mione, the smartest witch at Hogwarts and you can't see THAT!" Frustrated to no end, Ron stood wobbly and pointed farther out on the water. Then she finally saw. It was almost to horrible. There, floating in crimson pools, were bodies. Not a few, not even several, but hundreds. How had she missed them? Her face grew pale, she stumbled back, bile cramming up to her mouth. "We don't know who they are, but I guess the engineer saw them first. We saw him fly down there, but then we lost track of him." Ron was red all over. It was odd really. His voice didn't quiver, nor crack, he was calm and mature...for once, but his facial expression demonstrated Hermione's sickness.

Hermione just focused on the bodies making out every detail. Harry spoke next, "We know them." She heard him, thought, then...click! "Look at the one towards the beach." Hermione squinted at the figure. The hair was recognizable, definitely female. The clothes were bright. And right to the side of the girl, was another, but she was face up. Hermione screeched in agony. Padma. Then CLICK again, the other had to be-

"NO!" Hermione cried, "no, they" sniff "were" cough "dropped" cough "off" sniff "days" cough "ago!" she sobbed, and sobbed some more.

"We know Hermione." Harry patted her full head off hair, not really knowing how to comfort her. Even though they hadn't been the best of friends, roommates were still important.

"No...I mean-" she inhaled deeply before continuing, "I mean how did they get here? The river only started a couple of hours ago. She rubbed at her face viciously, hoping to dispose of each and every tear streak.

Harry thought for a moment and then allowed his worry to make an appearance. He studied the bodies once more, thinking about all the events that led up to their deaths. Remembering why they were being sent away in the first place, Harry straightened his posture and began to speak. Just as he started to relay his ideas to his friends what he supposed was a employee on the train entered the compartment.

"You kids close those curtains and follow me." The trio stayed put. "I said close those curtains and follow me. NOW!" He spun abruptly, nearly running into the door frame, and stomped down the left corridor. Harry pulled at the strings of the window drapes and then gestured to his friends for them to go. Ron nudged Hermione and she nodded unnoticeably, then she just walked. She walked without thinking, looking, or even feeling.

The man spoke over his shoulder, "all right, I want you to forget what you saw. It was nothing to dwell on. Practically a dream really." It was amazing how unconvincing he was. "Besides you should be looking forward to staying with the Doctor Frankfort at his manor. An amazing piece of architecture if I do say so myself." The train was coming to an end, the engineer's room in view. "Dumbledore said that he will be coming by tomorrow morning, and if I know him, which I do thank you very much, he will be there just after dawn. I guess...ummm...I guess he has some explaining for you. And...here you are. The train has to take a detour, its...uh...its rather dangerous, and the ministry wants you to arrive at your destination much faster than planned, so we had to rid ourselves of the every car save this one and the one in front it. You and your companions, who are already seated, will arrive at the Doctor's in minutes, if all goes well." He winced as if to, almost exploited his fear that he had jinxed something or other.

"But what about the bod-"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF IT!" He shouted with unbelievable force. "Please." Whimpering the man left the three Gryffindors and continued on to the front car.

"What a bloody mad man." Ron swallowed, he steered the still very shocked Hermione to a seat. "This Doctor guy sounds rather c-r-e-e-p-y."

"His name was Doctor Frankenstein?" Asked Harry sarcastically.

"Don't be silly harry, we both know that is not who he was talking about." Hermione added, coming slowly from her daze.

"That's a funny name. Doctor Frankenstein." Ron laughed. "I think his name was Frankfort or something."

"That is correct Ronald."

"I know."

"Of course you did."

"I did Granger."

"Don't call me names."

"If I can't call you by own name, then what can I call you?"

"Don't be cute either WEASLEY."

"Granger."

"Ronald Weasley."

"You're just trying to sound like my mum."

"Miss your mummy already there weasel?" Malfoy interrupted the spat rudely. His head resting against the opening board. He was bored, they could tell, and honestly they couldn't blame him. With friends like his, it was probably like chatting and hanging out with a wall.

"And here I thought that the train was clean, obviously not if cockroaches are infesting all about." Jested Hermione irritably.

"Gee Granger, do you even have a certain time of the month or is a certain time of a minute for you?" He fought back.

She closed her eyes, a aching headache blooming in her skull. Harry noticed her evident pain and took charge of the one-on-one combat with the ferret. "I was about to ask you the same thing Malfoy."

Draco looked from Hermione to Potter and then back to the now flushed girl. She had her faced scrunched up in a harsh expression of agony. "Don't look now Potter but I think your girlfriend about dying."

Hermione's eyes flew open and she shot a look of pure hatred at the Slytherin prince. "Yes, actually I think it might be that Malfoy syndrome we talked about." She felt light headed, then her head pounded again prior to going even lighter than before. To relieve whatever was happening to her, she sighed and leaned back heavily.

"No, really what the bloody hell is wrong with her?" He questioned, somewhat curious to her stranger behavior.

"Don't know." Ron answered without thinking. He spoke to Harry, "you think it has to do with what she saw?"

"Probably. I don't even know how I am still standing." He replied. Malfoy caught on to what they were talking about. He had seen the ghastly sight, and all he cared to do was forget it. "Get her some chocolate or something." He suggested, not really being able to insult crudely.

He let them be, going back to his goons. He couldn't even think of being any more cruel. Knowing...knowing that they had just witnessed his father's...artwork.

* * *

please review, since you already have read...hahaha!

ya please, because i have it on email alert and save all my reviews in a folder on yahoo...then i show my mommy so she can see. i would really love for you to tell me what you think and how you feel. suggestions or whatnots...thank you for even checking out my story, that means a lot to me also.

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	5. Relaxation

short chap...a filler really...but better than nothing!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"This is it! It's huge!" Ron exclaimed, letting his baggage drop from his sides. The six students had to bend their necks so far back that it hurt just to see the roof of the building. The grass was brown, dead to the roots, and the trees were hanging in depression. Blacked out windows with cracks running through coated the vine covered walls. Ivy had by then consumed every other plant life, from the weeds all the way to the rose bushes. The door was so large that hagrid could fit through without ducking. A silence plagued the grounds and only assisted to the creepiness of the home. 

Malfoy snorted, "compared to your shack I suppose you would think so." His dumb comrades snickered then went ahead to enter the mansion. They knocked at the door, nothing happened. Both turned to face Draco expectantly. He sighed and then raised his wand, "Alohomora." The door creaked open slowly and the boys picked up theirs, and Malfoy's, suitcases to go in.

"Are they your servants or your friends?" Asked Hermione disapprovingly.

"Can't they be both?" He smirked before following his goons. She shook her head loosely, still dizzy.

When they all reached the center of the main hall the door slammed shut, making Hermione jump back with a startled screech. From behind her a negative comment was made about her being a wimp, but she chose to ignore it. She spun around, head facing up, and stared at what seemed to be a never ending staircase. The steps looked painted with a thick spread of dirt, and a Persian rug, which probably was beautiful at one time, sat ratty and torn strewn across a stained, tiled floor. Harry, always the first to be brave, began walking up the stairs. Sadly he didn't make it very far before sliding backwards on the rug making dust fly.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Hacked Ron angrily, he shielded his mouth with his sweater sleeve until he was tapped on the shoulder by who he assumed was a person he knew. How wrong he was.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would much appreciate it if you kept your nasty tongue tied up within your mouth. Thank you very much sirrrr..." Everyone turned to see a tall lanky old man in a butlers attire. He was gravely thin, practically starved, and yet he looked healthy. "We are all sooooo pleased that you have arrived safely. Not that we had our doubts." His eyebrows raised high. "Now the master of the house simply insists that you make yourselves at home. I'm sure its nothing like what you're used to, but I'm positive you will do just fine. Right this way please."

The students followed yards behind the lanky figure, almost afraid to be too close. Harry and Ron walked shoulder to shoulder, whispering unpleasant jokes to eachother. Goyle and Crabbe played rock, paper, scissors leaving two rivals making awkward but rude remarks to one another.

"You must like all the dirt mudblood. While I on the other hand despise it."

"Well, Malfoy, they say that people tend to hate the things around them that make them remember who they really are."

"Bitch."

"Clever."

"That's what they say."

"Among other things."

"Oh so you've heard the rumors about my dashing good looks, unbearable charms, and my witty mind."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I also heard about you being a pathological liar."

This feud between them continued until the group arrived in a circular room filled with blankets and pillows. "What is this?" Draco asked worried of the answer.

"This is where you, all of you, will be sleeping. For safety reasons of course. The masters idea, along with your...uh...well, it was Dumbledore's idea too."

"That makes more sense." Mumbled Malfoy to his comrades. "Could this get any worse?"

"Hold your tongue you might make something bad happen." Hermione commanded in all seriousness. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night. "Sir I don't know if this is a good idea."

"And why is that?"

"I assume Dumbledore didn't explain about us to you, but we don't exactly get along."

"Way to exaggerate Granger," Draco said sarcastically. "What she is trying to say is that we hate eachother. And I will kill if necessary. Got it muggle? I will use this if I have too." He threatened waving his wand menacingly. "Doesn't matter who it is, or why, I might just get an itch and that's it. Game over."

"This isn't a game Malfoy! This isn't the time to threaten people! As if we don't have enough bloody shit going on without you adding in your personality to the mix!" In a huff Hermione stormed out of the room, rushing blindly through areas of the house she had yet to see. Finally she reached what looked like bathroom, or poolroom. No, that had to be a bath, a very big bath. And usually there weren't toilets pool areas. "This will work I suppose." she sighed through tears. Drained from the horrors of the day, of the past, and of the future. Already she could feel the evil of the world enveloping her. Choking her. Inviting to join in it hate and anger. So tempting it was, almost more than what she knew was right. "I want my mommy." Her sobs were so full of fright. She was so scared and there was no on there to comfort her.

She shed her clothes along with her tears and slid into the oversized bath. It was warm already, as if someone knew she needed the heat at that moment. Resting her head against the edge of the cool stones that surrounded her. She sat on an underwater bench, relaxing as much as possible, but then too much. Sleep fell upon her, as did the images of her dead friends and their corpses. She couldn't wake up. Not this time.

* * *

tell me what you think 

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	6. Serration

Guess who's back...din neer neer...back again...din neer neer...red is back...din neer neer...tell a friend

* * *

"How long is she going to be in there?" Draco asked, drumming his fingers on his chin.

"Why does it matter to you? There are at least six other bathrooms Malfoy. Pick one." Harry sounded calmer then he really was. Truthfully he was concerned for his friend. It had been two hours since she had immersed herself into the room, and not a sound had been made since.

"The skinny bloke said this one was the best, and I always get the best."

Ron made a snorting noise and muttered something about a spoiled brat before turning to Harry, "Come on Harry she'll come out when she's ready. You know how she gets." The boys shrugged and went on to explore the rest of the mansion.

Malfoy watched them walk off, growling, he set his eyes on the bathroom door. "Granger!" He let his fists pound on the redwood. "Granger! You better get your dirty little self out of there this second! What is taking you so long?" Then a thought struck him. Had something happened to her? After everything he had seen that day nothing would shock him. "Look Granger either you answer me now, or I am going to come in." He counted down from ten in his head before taking out his wand and pointing it, "Alahomora."

The door creaked open slowly, too impatient to wait he pushed it the rest of the way. The sight that awaited him made his heart stop momentarily. When he realized that Hermione, who was mouth deep in the water, was asleep he allowed himself to breathe.

"Granger?" Malfoy had two options in his mind. He could either leave the girl there to prune in her own filth, or wake her up so that he might be able to relax himself. The latter choice struck out at him, targeting his selfishness. He growled softly, "Get up mudblood. Now!" Draco watched her adjust into a different position, remaining asleep. "Granger get your bony arse up!" Stepping further towards her, Malfoy noticed to his dismay that she was utterly bare beneath the clear water. He gulped uncharacteristically and stood up straighter before whispering, "Mudblood." His voice was cool and threatening, and something about the tone he used woke the little Gryffindor from her terrifyingly deep sleep. Hermione's eyes flew open in despair. Clouding her vision a silver layer kept her awareness of Malfoy nonexistent. She covered her face with her shrunken hands and wept empty tears. A sob escaped from her wet lips, "what are we going to do?" She cried to no one particular.

"You're pathetic mudblood." Malfoy spat out dramatically. The occurrences to follow would be found amusing to any one with a sense of humor. Luckily for Draco, he loved to laugh, especially at other peoples' expense. So, now that Hermione had been introduced to the fact that her least favorite Slytherin was lurking around the bathroom with her, she sunk below the surface of the water where she hoped she could hide. After hardly a minute of suffocation she emerged to a hysterical Malfoy.

"Get out!" She screamed hoarsely, still in shock over her inconvenience.

"NOT…A…CHANCE." He forced himself to retort between each over emphasized chuckle. "Why don't you get dressed Granger? What in bloody hell is stopping you?"

"I can't get my clothes unless you leave!" She was infuriated that he was still there. Wasn't he going to let her change? "Come on, Malfoy, you don't want to see me naked just like I don't want you to have to. It's a win win situation."

He shook his head, "that's where you are wrong woman. I happen to enjoy watching you act like a scared little cat. A scared, little, wet cat that is." His pronunciation was perfect when he spoke to her condescendingly. "Why don't you just stand up and get your stuff. I have already seen everything pretty much anyway."

"You arse!" She glared at him evilly. "I am going to scream for Harry if you don't leave now."

"Oh no! The big bad Harry and his poverty infected sidekick. Who will save me?" He smirked as she turned pale, "Don't you know Granger? They got tired of waiting for you to come out. Weasel-Bee and Scar face decided it would be more worth their time to watch each other wank off. I suppose that doesn't surprise you though. Why would they wait around for a silly, pathetic mudblood?"

Hermione's eyes turn dark and she for once in her life she didn't want to say anything. With Malfoy's gaze glued to her she stood with strength and confidently climbed over the bathtubs' borders. Her walk was deliberately subtle, giving Draco a good enough look to shut him up and put him in his place. She smiled to herself when out of the corner of her eye she saw the jerks' mouth drop. Grabbing a towel and her things, Hermione practically strutted out the door.

* * *

"Dinner is served." The disgustingly skinny man might as well have dropped what looked to be sludge onto the long, wooden table. He walked out of the room quickly before turning to add, "After you eat its off to bed with all of you, understood?" He eyed them all closely then continued on his way.

"What is it?" Ron asked, choking back his usual need for food.

Honestly Ronald what does it look like?" Hermione tossed intelligently.

"Concrete." Harry said with a laugh, "I've had worse." Scooping a clump of the goop onto his plate he hesitantly picked up his dirty spoon.

Draco slumped against his chair, "Malfoy's don't eat pig food." He casually threw a glance at Hermione, "but I suppose you can eat it mudblood since it runs through your veins."

Ron jumped from his seat, spilling the mire about, and attempted to grab Malfoy from across the table. "How dare you!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison, knowing that at any moment Hermione was going to brilliantly defend herself. It never came though.

"It doesn't matter." She said somberly. This made Draco rather upset that he wasn't able to get a rise. For some reason it actually bothered him slightly. Her two friends sat down and looked at each other, concern passed between them.

"Every thing all right 'Mione?" Harry inquired carefully, knowing Hermione's moods can some times be dangerous.

"Fine." She answered while taking down a spoonful of what almost tasted like oatmeal.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Fine." She responded once more, making everyone's eyebrows rise at the table

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy joined in, "and how do you feel about being called fungi?"

"Fine."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered at this. Draco just grew bored at her lack of bite. "I think she's broken." He suggested before getting up and gesturing his goons to follow. They grabbed to pot from the center of the table and trailed behind their leader.

"Hermione snap out of it." Ron waved his hand in front of the girls face, hoping to wake her from her trance. It worked, but only halfway. "How about we try to get some shut eye? How does that sound Hermione?"

"It's sounds nice. Maybe it will help a little. I am really tired." They all stood and walked together to where Ron joked was a common room for Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Hermione was the first to crawl under the old blankets, but was soon copied by the other two.

In the middle of the night Hermione was woke by three seemingly drunk teenage boys. Malfoy guiding himself slowly to his bed, while Crabbed and Goyle mentioned going to the kitchen one last time.

Lifting herself up, Granger slowly began to put on her shoes and socks.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy questioned accusingly.

"I'm actually in the mood to seduce some monkeys and I hear there just happen to be two in the nearby kitchen. Isn't it just my luck?" Draco rolled his eyes and stared at her until she gave him a real answer.

"I want to take a walk." Her voice cracked but she made it firm when she added that he should go to hell.

Out on the grounds Hermione drowned herself deep in sorrowful thoughts. Memories of good times faded and all that remained were images of her dead friends. She traveled further and further from the house until it was barely visible. It was then that she fell to her knees and waited for a feeling of much needed safety, or perhaps a sign that everything was going to be all right. When nothing came even after an hour or so had passed she decided to give up and go back. As soon as she turned she caught sight of a figure, dark and haunting, glide from one tree to the next. She would have screamed but could not find her voice. She became unusually cold and realized that she was in the presence of a dementor.

Her feet took charge. They raced to the mansion where she hoped she would find sanctuary. Halfway there a slouching blonde boy, who just couldn't catch his breath, met her. "Malfoy! I saw a-"

"Fire. There's a fire." He gasped, quickly reaching out and grabbing her arm before she could run to the building. "It's too late Granger."

"NO!" She pushed him aside, determined to discover her friends alive. Each muscle ached beneath her but she kept on until she could no longer see through the thick, hot smoke. Coughing, Hermione plunged through the front door and was suddenly surrounded by flames aching to lick at her. For the first time she tasted pain in a new form. It was the most awful thing she had endured yet, but it was out done when the howls of Ronald were heard deeper in.

"Ron!" She cried, ducking her head from the falling debris. "Harry!"

The wails were no longer audible and that made Hermione dread the reasons. The first body she uncovered was severely burned, but the girl morbidly felt thankful that it was only the butler's corpse. The next two were slumped against each other in the kitchen. Crabbe and Goyle had not made it either. Hermione resisted the urge to quit and just fall into the angry flames, but her friends kept her going.

When she arrived at what she assumed to be the living room her head grew light. Trapped. She flew in every direction and grasped the sad fact that she was indeed trapped in a sea of fire. Each exit posed a wall of hot blaze, keeping her confined to her death. She cried out in defeat and pain when her skin was scorched. "HELP!" She wept uselessly. "Please! I don't want to die!"

The heat became too much for her and she collapsed with only the thoughts of her fallen peers storming her head.

Through the inferno came a savior of sorts. He flew high and above the hell fires and hurriedly flung Hermione onto the front of his broom before blaring past the disaster before him. Overhead the ceiling threatened to take him down, but he kept on until he flew securely into open air. He didn't stop for fear of being killed by whoever had started the fire. Instead he soared higher, just hoping he had made the right decision when he saved the girl. When he risked his life for a pathetic…mudblood.

* * *

i know it took forever but i am back baby!

tell me what you think please reviews make it worth my time.

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


End file.
